Day Off
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Zourry fic Zouis/Zarry/Larry Stylinson pairings. This is just some fluffy goodness that I wrote out of boredom haha


**Review :)**

**A/N: I decided to venture into new territory after my newfound obsession with One Direction began to dominate my life lol**

…**..I think I have a problem…..seriously…..I even bought concert tickets**

**XOXO**

The boys had the day off, a rare occurrence if you ask them. They'd decided to sleep in and catch up on some much needed rest. They'd had a long day yesterday doing interviews in France. They couldn't even understand the interviewers most of the time. It was difficult, but they pulled through and finally made it to the sanctity of their beds. Zayn, Louis, and Harry laid in the bed they shared at the hotel. Usually the alarm was set for around 4am, but not today. Today, nature was their clock...or in this case, the lips touching delicate skin were the clock. Harry slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of someone leaving feather light kisses on his neck. He knew from tons of experience who those lips belonged to.

"Zayn." Harry giggled softly. "That tickles."

"Do you want me to stop?" Zayn asked huskily.

"Never." Harry groaned as Zayn bit down on his pulse point. Zayn then moved his hand to Harry's chest and pinched his left nipple. Harry groaned even louder.

"Will you two shut up? I know Zayn's mouth is talented, but it's too early to be making all that noise." Louis said before shoving his face into his pillow.

"Too early?" Zayn questioned, looking over at the clock. "It's the middle of the day."

"And I plan to sleep for another three hours." Louis mumbled into the pillow.

"Nope, c'mon Boo Bear, we're burning daylight." Zayn pulled the duvet off all of them and picked Louis up like a baby.

"Put me d...no wait, never mind, you're more comfy than the bed." Louis snuggled into Zayn's chest as the Bradford boy carried him downstairs with Harry following behind them. Harry was naked of course. The boy never did like to sleep with clothes on, or be awake with clothes on for that matter.

"You're such a baby Louis." Harry teased.

"Don't be mad that I'm closer to Zayn's chiseled abs than you are." Louis stuck his tongue out.

"Shut it you two." Zayn laughed. "Now, Louis cook us something." Zayn demanded as he set Louis on his feet.

"How about you two cook for me for a change?" The two boys gave Louis a look after his statement.

"Alright." Louis gave in. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" They shouted in unison.

"What's the magic word?" Louis drawled.

"Now?" Harry smirked.

Louis crossed his arms and stood there defiantly.

"Please baby?" Zayn pouted.

"You can have some Zayn, but none for Harry." Louis stuck his tongue out so Harry took the initiative and bit it.

"Oww, Zayn he bit me!" Louis whined. "Punish him!"

"C'mere Curly." Zayn smiled devilishly. Harry made a run for it, but Zayn was right behind him. He jumped over the back of the sofa and landed on the cushions. Before he could run again, Zayn had him pinned down by his wrists.

"You really thought that you could get away?" Zayn laughed. "Boo, do you want to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure...and Harry's, because you know he has a fetish for this kind of stuff." Louis chuckled as Zayn flipped Harry over and held him down. Louis straddled Harry's thighs, facing his ass. He lifted a hand up and landed it as hard as he could on the firm mound. Harry groaned in pain and pleasure, but mostly the latter.

"See, told you!" Louis laughed.

"Can I get up now?" Harry mumbled into the cushion.

"Say please." Louis smiled sweetly.

"Just let me up." Harry demanded as he began struggling against his captors.

"He obviously hasn't learned his lesson." Zayn instigated. Louis delivered another slap to Harry's ass.

"Oww!" Harry cried out. "That one actually hurt!" He pouted.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Louis asked in a mocking baby voice. Harry nodded so Louis leaned down and kissed the red mark that he'd left. He pulled Harry up and out of Zayn's grip to give him a chaste kiss that quickly turned passionate. They were interrupted by the sound of a stomach growling.

"It's not my fault that I'm hungry, it's Louis'." Zayn smiled innocently. Louis giggled and walked to the kitchen, but not before giving Zayn a kiss on the cheek. He hastily made the pancakes for his hungry boyfriends and set them on the table. They were gone within minutes.

"You two eat like grown men." Louis shook his head.

Zayn stood up proudly and took his plate to the sink. "Because that's what we are."

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "Don't flatter yourself."

"So you're saying that I'm not grown?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly."

"So that means I'm not strong either, right?"

"Well, you have been skipping out on Liam's trips to the- woah!" Louis was suddenly in the air.

"What was that about the gym?" Zayn smirked as he wrapped Louis' legs around his waist.

"Nothing." Louis just smiled as he ran his fingertips up and down Zayn's defined arm muscles. Zayn took the time to notice that one of his boyfriends was missing. "Harry?" He called.

He walked around the counter with Louis to see Harry on the floor laughing. It was that type of laugh where nothing comes out because whatever you laughed at was so funny. Harry slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, but you two are so cute."

"I'm a man! Men aren't cute, they're sexy." Zayn said, making his voice uncharacteristically deep.

Louis kissed his cheek causing him to blush. "That blush is really cute." He smiled and nuzzled his nose with Zayn's.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Harry spoke up.

"We could go out somewhere." Louis suggested as he nibbled on Zayn's ear, still in the boy's arms.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Harry trailed off as he peeked out the window to see the hundreds of fans that had gathered.

"Looks like it's going to be a movie day." Zayn smiled.

"Any suggestions?" Harry asked as he bent over to look through the assortment of DVDs at the bottom of the TV stand.

"Daaaaamn." His boyfriends breathed out. Harry's ass was quite a sight to behold.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"Trust me, I have _many_ pictures." Louis licked his lips just thinking about them.

"I hope that you plan to share those." Zayn smirked.

"You have your own!"

"What's your point? You can never have enough pictures of Harry's ass."

"But my ass is better." Louis smiled proudly.

Zayn took a moment to ponder what his response would be. He finally came to a conclusion. "Both of your asses are equally nice." He gave each one a pinch.

Harry groaned but it sounded more like a moan. "You know what that does to me."

"I know, but we're watching a movie now so try to control yourself."

Louis laid his head on Zayn's shoulder. "It's impossible for Mr. Cheeky over there to control himself."

"Well he's going to have to because I want to watch the movie." Zayn said as he sat down on the couch with Louis in his lap. Harry put in a DVD before joining them on the couch.

"What are we watching?' Zayn asked, running his hand through Louis' hair.

"Bambi." Harry put on a wide smile.

"Of course." Zayn smiled. Harry cuddled up to Zayn and placed his head on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Louis.

"Aww, I feel so loved." Zayn laughed as he pulled his boyfriends close.

Harry grinned. "As you should. We love you and we always will, right Louis?...Louis?" Harry sat there confused as Zayn looked down at the silently snoring boy in his lap.

"Maybe I should've let him get those three extra hours."

_**The End**_


End file.
